Demons and Youkai
by Otaku-neesan
Summary: When Kagome bumps into a certain guy from her adventures in the Feudal Era, he only remembers his hatred for her. What will happen when he recognizes her? Will she realize something important in time? Or will she fail to figure it out? Find out more as the adventure continues!(This story has Nanami M. & Tomoe from Kamisama Kiss, but I couldn't list them 'cause the site was wonky.)
1. Chapter 1: Finding Wild Foxes

Kagome's POV

I panted and looked behind me as I ran. The demon chasing me was still there! I turned and strung my bow, ready to use my second to last arrow. I sighted and pulled the string back, locking onto the fast-moving demon. My breath stilled as I got ready to release the taut bowstring. I channeled my power and my fingers uncurled. The arrow gathered an aura around it as it rocketed towards the demon. It pierced the head of the vile beast and I put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I shouldn't have told Inuyasha not to come with me to the well. The Tetsaiga would have been really useful against all of those demons that were after me.

"Are you lost, little girl?" A cruel voice made its way to my ears. Shit! I looked around, trying to locate the speaker. My gaze locked onto a bush nearby. I could sense someone behind it and I held my bow at the ready.

"Come out of the bushes! I know you're in there." The voice laughed and a silver haired fox demon stepped out. I gasped. He was even better-looking than Inuyasha! He stepped closer and I took a step back. His violet eyes bored into mine and I shivered at his coldness. He suddenly smiled and said, "Well, well. What is your name, dear? Mine is Tomoe." My brow furrowed. Why was he being polite?

"Mine is...Kagome..." He laughed. It was beautiful.

"Now that we know each others names, we can begin the fight." He enveloped himself with purple fire and his face was sad for a moment. Then he reverted back to his cruel self and launched himself at me.

My eyes widened and I raised my bow. I grabbed my very last arrow and placed a spell on it. The spell said that he would die if he attacked another human again. I shot the arrow and it seemed to spin in slow motion as it hurled towards him. It plunged into his shoulder and activated. He screamed with pain.

He shouted at me before disappearing into the trees, "I won't forget this Kagome! Not if it takes 500 years!"


	2. Chapter 2: When We Meet Again

Kagome's POV

I hopped into the well in the forest, still thinking about that demon guy. The familiar whoosh of magic surrounded me and I popped out on the other side. I looked up and sighed at the climb ahead of me. The stone wall of the well always seemed impossible to climb. I gripped the protruding rocks and started the journey. It was a Saturday, so I was planning to visit the old shrine close by ours. Recently, I had been sensing power coming from there and I wanted to make sure it wasn't another bad miasma. I dropped over the top of the well wall and brushed the dust off my school uniform. My hair was really messed up, so I decided to brush it and then check out the old shrine.

*Timeskip due to hair brushing and a long walk*

I stopped at the top of the stairs, breathing heavily. I caught my breath and looked around. There didn't seem to be a miasma, but there was still a large amount of power here. I walked up to the praying section and looked around. No jewel shards either. Where was the power coming from? There was the snap of a branch behind me and I spun around. Tomoe was standing next to a tree, talking to a girl with long brown hair. Wait, was that Nanami? She was in my class! I tiptoe out of the shrine and tried to edge away from them. Tomoe had short hair now also. Huh.

Feeling safe, I turned around and walked towards the surrounding woods. Phew. Safe.

I thought towards how Tomoe and Nanami were talking to each other. On the one hand, I was glad that my spell made Tomoe less agressive. On the other, how did Nanami know Tomoe?

"Kagome!" I froze and guiltily turned towards Nanami's voice.

"Oh, hi, Nanami! And Tomoe..." I muttered the last part but Tomoe heard it and his head bolted up. He looked at me and his gaze was murderous. I flinched and looked away.

"You. How are you alive?" His voice was icy and Nanami looked confused. I looked anywhere but at him and stayed silent. He ran towards me and lifted me by my shirt. "It doesn't matter anyway, because I will make you regret that spell you placed on me. It's a good thing Mikage lifted it when he took me in. Now I can kill you." I blanched. This was not going to go well for me...


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, Boy

Kagome's POV

I stayed silent and tried to think of a way to stay alive long enough to maybe escape. He smirked and his fan tapped his chin as he contemplated how to kill me, probably. He frowned again as he looked at me.

"Why are you alive, anyway? And how? When I last saw you, you were a mere human." I spat in his face and kicked him in the stomach. He let go and I swiftly pulled out my bow and arrow, as I started to run towards the Bone-Eater's Well.

Tomoe's POV

Damn! I let her get away! I ran after her at my top speed, which was surprisingly only enough to keep her in sight. As we ran, I noticed that she was aiming for the nearby shrine. My face morphed into a smirk. She was trapped.

She had nowhere to go in the shrine, which meant she was ripe for the killing.

Perfect.

Inuyasha's POV

I was waiting for Kagome at her house, a bag packed and ready to go next to me. I sighed, watching the entrance, like normal. The only thing was...I don't know why I came to her era today. After she had left for the well, I had felt an uneasiness that she was somehow facing danger. My ears twitched and I saw a dust cloud in the distance. I scrambled to my feet and put my hand on the Tetsaiga. I sniffed the wind and smelled Kagome.

Was the dust cloud her?

As it came closer, I saw Kagome in the front, being chased by a Yokai. I growled and drew the Tetsaiga, ready to fight the kitsune off. Kagome came up and ran behind me, drawing her bow. The Yokai stopped and looked at Kagome with a murderous aura. It growled and Kagome shivered behind me. My blood boiled. This damn kitsune was frightening Kagome! I got into a fighting position and lunged at him. He looked surprised for a moment before he summoned foxfire.

Tomoe's POV

This damned half-breed! He dared to attack me?! My foxfire surrounded me and I sent them to attack this foolish dog. He continued to strike at me blindly and I scoffed. His fighting skills were miserable. Suddenly, he landed behind me and slashed his sword downwards, creating a yellow light that sped towards me. I jumped out of the way and landed on top of the tree behind me. Through the gates rushed an angry Nanami out of nowhere. I blanched as she started to yell at me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KAGOME IS MY FRIEND SHAKE HER HAND RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE TO HER AND HER FRIEND!" The sacred word-binding activated and my body jerked towards them. Kagome looked confused and lowered her bow am inch. The damned half demon ignored my outstretched hand and lunged towards me. My eyes widened and I couldn't move away because of Nanami's order.

Kagome got an angry aura and yelled,"SIT BOY!" Mid-strike, the poor guy slammed into the ground and I snickered through my mandatory apology. I shook his limp hand and walked towards Kagome. My smirk fell and I growled as I shook her hand and also apologized. She looked me in the eye as said something totally unexpected.

"It's been five-hundred years for you, right?"


	4. Chapter 4: Say What

No One's POV

Tomoe gained dread lines. "For...me..?"

Kagome smiled and tilted her head to the left. "Well, I'm assuming so. It's been five-hundred years since then, and I'm guessing time passed normally for you." She suddenly furrowed her brows. "Am I wrong?"

Tomoe just stayed silent for a minute. He looked at Inuyasha, who smirked. "No...Are you a time-traveler or something?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course!" She stopped and looked confused for a second. "Kinda? I mean, I have to jump in a well, but...I guess."

Nanami looked halfway between interested and confused. "Wait...so you knew Tomoe before he became my familiar?"

Inuyasha and Kagome blinked, but Tomoe gained an irritated look. Inuyasha suddenly smirked and looked at Tomoe with amusement as he got up from the ground, brushing off his clothes.

"A familiar, huh?" Inuyasha said, not looking away from Tomoe, still smirking. "I wouldn't think that the high-and-mighty fox yokai would ever be a familiar..."

Tomoe growled, restraining himself from attacking the half-breed.


End file.
